Story repeats itself
by Elora Potter
Summary: Year 2100. Angela, Harry and Draco's greatgranddaughter has to face her own dark lord, and possibly reunite two guys separated years ago. That sums it all, read it you'll see.
1. He's back!

"Angela! Wake up, darling, wake up!"

Angela Malter, thirteen, managed to open her eyes,though with much difficulty, and tried to focus her gaze on her mother, Estelle.

"What's up Mum? It's only three o'clock I'm tired, you..."

"I don't have time to explain, you must wake up, he is coming!"

"Who is coming, Mummy?"

"It's... Arrachemort!"

Angela jumped out of bed, incredulity and fear written on her young face.

"But Mum, I thought he was dead! How is it possible? I..."

"No time to explain honey! He is to close, and he wants you! You have to go!"

"No Mummy, I don't want to leave you! And why me?"

Just at that moment, the door burst open. Angela and her mother jumped in fright, but it was only her father, Bruno, carrying her brothers. He had a look that the teenager had never seen, and she felt fate fall upon her.

"Dad! It can't be true! Please tell me..."

"No, it is true! You have to go! Take your brothers with you, I'm sending you to someone yuo can trust with your life."

"Who dad? Who?"

They heard someone breaking the door downstairs, and feet rushing in the stairs. With a last "No time", Bruno put one of the boy in his daughter's arms, then gave her an old bottle, and put the hand of his other son on it. He then said "portus". Angela felt like her hand was glued to the bottle, and felt a tug on her navel. Just as she was about to disappear, she saw a man with red eyes breaking down her bedroom door, and heard a mother scream.

Then everything faded into a blur, until she felt the floor under her feet.

"Mummy..."

She hugged her brothers, whispering "what are we going to do now?"

A tear fell on her cheek, and another, and another. Then she felt a hand on a shoulder, and looked up to stare into icy blue eyes.

"Maybe you should start by telling why you are here."

A/N:

Hello, hello!

This is my new story, first attempt at a Harry-Draco fiction. Of course I'm trying to make it different than the others, so I'll try not to fall into the usual plot.

Anyway, tell me what you think about the beginning, in short, review, please!


	2. His eyes

"_Draco !"_

"_What's the...humph!"_

_Before he could end his sentence, Draco's sight was obstructed by a mop of raven hair, while his mouth was crushed under firm yet so sweet lips, and he temporarily forget what he wanted to say. After some minutes of snogging, two or three...six or seven... ok fifteen, Draco finally managed to shove off his boyfriend... actually he managed to remember that there was something else in the world than those lips, and he pushed the other guy. Besides, he really needed to breath!_

"_Harry! That was... whoah... that was...amazing! But what for?"_

"_Do I really need a reason to kiss you" The happiness in Harry's eyes made Draco's heart melt, and he barely remember how to speak._

"_Of course not! But it's the first time you're so...so..."_

"_I know, I know! It's just...Can you imagine! We are finally free Drake! No Voldemort, no Lucius, and your mother likes me! We can live the life we want! I love you so much! And we can have the life we want! And I want my life with you! I love you!"_

_Draco could only watch his boyfriend rant while he was trying to process the other boy's words; Harry loved him! Harry wanted to live with him! And a life that they could both decide! Was it a dream? Another trick of Voldemort to try and kill them?_

_When Harry stopped, he noticed the look in Draco's eyes, and watch with amusement the other guy pinching his right arm then the left, and the right again._

"_Hum! Drake? What are you doing?"_

"_Checking I'm not dreaming, after all, who know what...humphphphhummmmm!"_

_Draco found once again his mouth under an other one, and soon the invading tongue made him lost all the control that he had on his knees, and he found himself under an other body, his hands in soft hair._

"_Does this prove that you are not dreaming, honey?" asked a certain boy with a mischievous smile._

"_Hum, not sure...come here!"_

_And draco brought the sweet mouth again on his, and that went on for a while, until both young men were to tired to go on. At least for a few minutes._

_They laid in the grass, facing each other, and for the first time in his life, Draco said the three most important words that he ever said_

"_I love you!"_

_And Harry just took Draco's hand in his, and looked deep in his lover's eyes. _

"_I love you too!"_

_Then Draco drowned himself in a sea of green eyes, a sea that he never forget._

' She has his eyes!'

When that realisation downed upon him, Draco felt stupid. How could he not recognize those eyes. His grandson told him some thirteen years ago that his first great-granddaughter had unusual bright green eyes (no emerald!), when almost all the family had icy blue eyes. Draco didn't think much about it then, butsuddenly it made sense: that prophecy about one of his descendant, of course it had to be the one who looked like Harry. Why all the dark lord had to choose them? Sometimes Draco used to think that the Potters were under a malediction. It had to be that, or else why another of them had to fight? And so young again!

And he wasn't able to tell the young girl what happened to her parents. After having put her brothers to bed, she had told him how they escaped, then cried herself to sleep on his lap. Finally, she was resting, but it wasn't the case for Draco, who wondered for the humptieth time if he had made the good choice.

And this time, again, so many lives were at stake, starting with his favourite grand-son who was injured at best! Why did he fall in love with the guy he was less likely to, he would never guess, but he would do everything to protect their descendants.

And as Draco was lost in his thought, time went by, and he felt the body he was carrying his his arms move, and dazed emerald eyes tried to focus on him.

"Who are you?"

That's when the old man realized that he didn't even present himself, to enthralled into his sorrow.

"Hum, sorry girl! You should know me, but I have been to coward to meet you since you were born, and...well, I'm your great-grandfather, Darco Malter."

"What! But I thought you were dead! I've never seen you before, and Dad always used to talk about you in the past form!"

"Well, obviously, I am not! I'm sorry I never came, but you know... too much memories... you see..."

"Not really, no! But... Mum, Dad! Do you know what happened to them? Where are there? Are they alright?"

" I don't know! I really don't know! Oh I'm sorry! If I haven't been so stupid... Oh Merlin!"

He put his head in his hands, and started crying. Angela, already despaired by the lack of knowledge, was now worried about the old man. She took his hands off his face, then meet his gaze, and didn't let go.

"Please, tell me what you are talking about! Mum woke me up, and told that Arrachemort wanted me, and I thought that he was dead, and I don't know where are my parents, and I need them, and they could be dead, and what am I going to do, I can't take care of my brothers, and help me if you know something, what can I do, please tell me, please..."

She was now crying.

"Ok ok!"

Draco realised that it was up to him to take care of things, since the girl in front of him was still very young, and wasn't used to lose people she loved (unlike him),; he had to comfort her, after all she was a child, and one of his descendant nonetheless!

"Come here..."

"Angela!"

"Come here Angela!" She climbed on his lap. "Tell me, in which house are you?"

"Gryffindor, why?"

"Well Angela, you'll have to be very brave, because what I'm about to tell you isn't happy.

Now, now, stop crying! I'll tell you what I know. You see, there's this prophecy..."

A/N: Did you like it? Just a little cliffy for your pleasure, or mine actually. Now if you want to know what's next, you know what to do!


End file.
